Dioses y Jins
by Yami-mel
Summary: Jins, criaturas de la sombras, empiezan a parecer en Egipto. Una alianza entre Dioses y una historia del pasado, seran el stigma en la vida de un Joven faraón y su compañera. YamiTeana


_**Yami-mel: (remando como loca al ver que llega a costa) Tierra, Tierra, hermosa tierra. No creí que volvería a verla **_

_**Mel: (Despertando de su sueño al fondo del bote) Ya llegamos?**_

**_Yami-mel: (sujetando un remo)_**òó** _Demonios tan campante lo dices, ni siquiera me ayudaste, sabiendo que esto es por tu culpa._**

_**Mel: es tu problema si no corriste rápido cuando solté el telón en plena función de teatro**_

**Yami-mel: **TT** _Era la velada de los cadetes de 4to. Como castigo nos hicieron remar La punta-Isla San Lorenzo-La punta_**

_**Yami: Por fin **_

_**Yami-mel: Si pero y tu donde estabas?**_

_**Yami: Encerrado en su habitación para no irme de "crucero" con ustedes. **_

**_Yami-mel y Mel: _**Òo , oÓ **_ambas cogiendo un remo y dirigiéndose hacia él_**

_**Yami: **_

_**Yami-mel: Bueno el castigo termino así que podemos volver con los fic. Este se nos había ocurrido hace unos meses y estaba listo para subir a inicios de noviembre pero castigo tras castigo ya estamos a inicios de diciembre**_

_**Mel: Para que tengan una idea de que mas o menos trata. Se acuerdan lo que decían al inicio de los primeros capítulos de la serie, algo así como: Hace 20000 años un poderoso faraón(mirando a Yami de reojo sujeto por el cuello con los remos de ambas)sello los monstruos que eran controlados por malvados sacerdotes. Pues de eso nos basamos, pero en lugar de Monstruos los hemos llamados Jin.**_

_**Yami-mel: Bueno con esto ya creo que podrán seguir sin problemas. Disfruten del capi mientras le damos su castigo personalizado a mi faraón**_

_**Yami: (Ra protege a tu hijo)**_

**Dioses y Jins**

**Apoyándonos**

Egipto, tierra de Faraones y de las jóvenes pirámides, lugar de peregrinación para diferentes pueblos por la gran cultura y avances que tenían. Aun los griegos, las personas mas sabias al otro lado del mar, luchaban por conseguir una plaza en los templos egipcios para aprender magia. El movimiento que presentaban la ciudad y Palacio se podría comparar con las crecidas del Nilo sin contar que cuando había un festival religioso o el jubileo y cumpleaños del Faraón era mucho mas grande.

En el taller-almacén dentro de palacio, albergaba a panaderos cerveceros, carpinteros, alfareros y muchos otros artesanos. La intensa actividad del lugar era controlada por numerosos escribas que registraban la entrada y salida de los diferentes productos.

En todo este gentío una niña(_que por su vestimentas podría pasar como extranjera_) se hacia paso como podía, al parecer buscando a alguien. Las personas alrededor no se inmutaron con su presencia, ya que esa pequeña de piel blanca e intensos ojos azules era muy conocida por ellos.

-Que pasa Teana, necesitas algo?-preguntó una mujer que amasaba pan

-Eh, no. Solo estoy buscando a Mana. Se supone que tiene que entrenar en estos momentos-dijo Teana con una sonrisa-El sacerdote Mahado me pidió que la encontrara, aunque no se por que cree que conozco todos los escondites de ella-añadió con un tono de fastidio en la voz

-No será porque tú y ella siempre se esconden juntas cuando cometen una travesura-Acuso la mujer guiñándole el ojo provocando que la niña se avergonzara un poco. Este era uno de sus escondites hasta que por su culpa se saliera todo el grano de las despensas tratando de meterse en ellas.-Cálmate, al final no las castigaron, de todos modos no he visto a Mana en toda la mañana.

-Bueno, gracias Kira-agrego la niña aun con un leve rubor en las mejillas antes de partir.

Kira la vio marcharse para luego seguir con sus labores, pero estaba un poco preocupada por ella: En el traje de la niña, mejor dicho en el corsé había visto una pequeña mancha escarlata sobre la tejido color tierra.

Que le podría haberle pasado 

Caminado por los pasillos que daban a los jardines de palacio, Teana seguía con su búsqueda, aunque en su interior solo pensaba en lo que le iba hacer a la aprendiz de Magia.

_-Tirarla a la zona de cocodrilos del rió no seria mala idea, no si seria mala para los cocodrilos_ uu-

Buuu 

De uno de los jarrones del corredor, Mana salió con una mueca en su rostro, asustando a la niña. Pero la risa le duro poco ya que Teana le empezó a mirar con odio y con unas intenciones bien claras

Te..Teana- apenas pudo decir la joven antes que la ojiazul se le lanzara encima. Aunque esta ultima era una cabeza mas pequeña que la otra, ella era la que le jalaba fácilmente las comisura de la boca a su "_oponente_"

- òó Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto Mana-ladro la niña aun ejecutando el castigo.

EFTA bifn perfo sufame TT-imploro la joven, ya que aunque fuera realmente gracioso ver el cuadro era muy doloroso para ella.

-A todo esto que hacías allí, Mahado te esta buscando-al escuchar el nombre de su maestro Mana suspiro-Dice que ha este paso no podrás acabar con el entrenamiento en el tiempo previsto ¬ ¬.

La joven comenzó a caminar, Teana se apuro en seguirla. Estaba claro que no se dirigían a los dominios del sacerdote, sino hacia los jardines. Estos eran grandes además de que terminaban en una escalinata que daba pase al Rilo Nilo. Este se usaba para que las personas se pudieran refrescar en sus aguas o para un ritual de purificaciones. Ambas se sentaron debajo de una palmera para observar el final del atardecer.

-Mahado se ha vuelto muy estricto con el entrenamiento, antes todo era divertido por eso siempre estaba entusiasmada en aprender para ser una gran maga. Realmente extraño la época en que todos nos divertíamos y lo pasábamos en paz-Mana miro hacia unas ruinas que se encontraban un poco mas a lo lejos. Teana se quedo en silencio mientras tanto. Así que no era la única que se sentía así. Ella también había pensado en eso pero no debía de quejarse estaba con sus amigos especialmente de él y era su obligación...no, era por que ella quería cuidar de ellos.

-No se puede hacer nada, las arenas del tiempo pasan y no podemos detenerlas. Ahora todos tenemos nuevos deberes y sueños y nuestra obligación es velar por ellos-explico la ojiazul mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la falda. La joven solo observaba sus piernas recogidas.-Además , pensar en el pasado es cosas de niños Mana. Acaso crees que Mahado o Yami no piensan en lo mismo? Pero aparte de sus propios deseos y sueños deben de velar por el de los demás-Con una sonrisa en sus labios le tendió una mano-No te rindas Mana, que también te necesitamos para conservar esos sueños y que esa época de paz que deseas vuelva-. La joven se quedo en silencio por un instante para luego sonreír y coger la mano que le ofrecía la pequeña.

-Sabes, cualquiera que te escuche hablar de esa forma no creería que eres una niña-dijo Mana soltando la mano de Teana para luego mirar al rió cubierto de estrellas. Teana camino unos cuantos paso para ver mejor el espectáculo natural.

-Será porque no lo soy-

Con el animo renovado, regresaron juntas a Palacio, pero el movimiento en este les hizo comprender que pronto cumplirían su juramento.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Mana ya que los intentos de Teana para que le hicieran caso fueron inútiles

-Mana donde has estado todo el día?-al escuchar esa voz la joven se quedo de piedra, la persona que le hablaba era el sacerdote Mahado, que claramente estaba enojado con ella. Este al ver el estado en que se encontraban su discípula, con el cabello desordenado y un poco de pasto en su ropa no necesito repetir la pregunta.

-Sacerdote, discúlpela. Al encontrarla le pedi que me ayudara con mis deberes olvidándome de su recado-Teana al ver que estaba en aprieto su amiga salió a su defensa. Mahado miro a los ojos de la niña y decidió no preguntar mas.

-Esta bien Teana, de todas formas no debí pedirte ese favor sabiendo que estabas ocupada. Ahora lo mas importante es prepararse para salir a la ciudad, nos han informado que un grupo numeroso de Jin están atacándola -Las chicas no se sorprendieron en absoluto por lo que dijo el sacerdote, cuando los Jin atacaban, el palacio se ponía en ese estado-Teana reúnete con el Faraón enseguida-agrego Mahado

-Maestro, Teana ya se fue – dijo Mana al ver que el hombre buscaba a la niña.

-Esa chica no cambiara-agrego Mahado mientras caminaba deprisa hacia su caballo y la castaña reía por lo sucedido-Mana que esperas, los otros sacerdotes aguardan- la joven se sorprendió bastante, nunca la había llevado con ellos para combatir a los Jin.

-Maestro, pero...-

-Mana-dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa-también te necesitamos para que vuelva la paz de antes. La joven se abochorno al instante, como podía saberlo?

Esa Teana me las paga 

hachu- la ojiazul se tallo la nariz aun sin detenerse-_Seguramente Mana ya me descubrió_. Cuando miro al sacerdote Mahado le explico la situación. Telepatía. Odiaba usarla pero ya era tiempo en que esos dos sean sinceros.

Ahora era su turno 

En el patio de palacio había mas movimiento que en el interior. Un pequeño grupo de soldados ya estaba formado y otros en sus lugares para empujar las pesadas lozas de piedra. Pero los verdaderos protagonistas; los sacerdotes, algunos nobles y especialmente el Faraón aun no estaban listos. Rápidamente se dirigió al grupo y se coloco al costado de Pegasus, el gran caballo blanco del Faraón para esperarlo.

Teana-la niña voltio al ser llamada. Una hermosa morena montado un caballo color avellana se acerco a ella. La pequeña la reconoció al instante, Ichizu, la sacerdotisa elegida por el collar del milenio-Donde estabas, acaso no escuchaste la voz de alarma?

-Sacerdotisa-dijo la ojiazul haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza- disculpe pero me encontraba con Mana cumpliendo unos deberes pero vine tan pronto como pude

-No será que no quieres encerrar mas Jin-una voz de hielo se escucho, el sacerdote Seto como siempre mostraba su gran delicadeza a los demás-O quieres darles la ventaja de que se escapen-agrego aun al ver el gesto de reproche de Ichizu. Teana no respondió solo quedo con la cabeza gacha. Estaba muy en claro que Seto nunca la acepto y no lo haría jamás

-Si tanto deseas aumentar tu colección porque nos demoras entonces Seto- El grupo volteo por donde provenía la voz. Un joven de cabello tricolor junto con Mana, Mahado y el viejo doctor de palacio se dirigían hacia ellos. La pequeña vio que Mana le miro con odio para luego guiñarle un ojo, mientras el Faraón y el sacerdote Seto tuvieron un pequeño duelo de miradas que termino con la derrota de este ultimo.

-Bien ya que estamos todos podemos partir enseguida, Seto ya que estas tan ansioso iras conmigo a la cabeza mientras los demás acompañaran cada lapida-El faraón avanzo hacia su caballo y lo monto para luego ayudar a Teana a subir mientras los demás hacían lo mismo-No vemos en la ciudad.

La caravana avanzo de prisa, aunque el Faraón y Seto iban un poco mas adelante. El brillo del Fuego producido por el ataque de los Jin provocaron que el Rey avanzara mas rápido preocupado por su pueblo, ya que ha este paso la guardia encargada de cuidarlo no resistiría mas.

-Teana sujétate bien-le dijo el joven rey al ver que la pequeña por poco se cae. Seto que estaba en su costado bufo por la aptitud de este por ella.

-Si Yami- respondió la niña mientras abraza mas la cintura del joven. Pero al hacerlo el dolor de la herida de su costado regreso a su mente. Era raro que aun no pudiera curarse pero al parecer esta no fue tan superficial como creía. La calma del caballo la saco de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado al pueblo.

Algunas casa mostraban grandes destrozos pero al parecer la población había sido evacuada a tiempo. En algunos lugares se podía ver a guardias peleando con los Jin. No durarían mucho.

Bien Seto, aquí tienes todos los Jin que quieres-Yami bajo del caballo imitado por Teana para empezar-Mira que he sido muy considerado para que te consigas los mejores-agrego mientras se internaba en la ciudad. Seto no le respondió, al contrario rápidamente se fue por el rumbo contrario tomados por su señor y su "compañera" sosteniendo entre sus manos su cetro del milenio.

Teana comenzó a sentirse mal, tenia que esforzarse para poder seguir a Yami con la vista . Involuntariamente paso la mano por su costado y lo sintió un poco mojado. La herida había vuelto ha sangrar. Rápidamente movió su corsé para que no se viera la mancha cuando una sensación bien conocida por ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

Teana cuidado-el grito de joven fue rápido como el rayo de energía que evitaron cayendo a tierra. El Jin con forma de león de dos cabezas con alas rugió como molesto por su equivocación. Estaba listo para atacar de nuevo.

-O no, esta vez no-Yami rápidamente se levanto y lanzo una esfera de luz proveniente de su rompecabezas del milenio y dio en el blanco. El Jin-león estaba derrotado y sin posibilidad de seguir atacando.

-Bien echo Yami-dijo la niña corriendo hacia el monstruo. Ahora era su turno, tenia que sellarlo y habrían acabado finalmente con el. Un destello azul surgió de su mano derecha lista para dirigirlo a la bestia. Pero se quedo quieta y no lo hizo.

-Teana que ocurre?-pregunto intrigado el joven–hazlo ya. La niña se voltio rápidamente y lanzo la bola de energía azul hacia el joven. Este solo se quedo quieto sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Teana lo había atacado.

ARRGHH 

Una bestia humanoide se desplomo de dolor al costado del chico de ojos púrpura, la pequeña al momento de sellar al otro monstruo se dio cuenta que había cambiado y sintió a otro listo para abalanzarse a Yami. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo ataco pero en ese lapso el Jin-león también arremetió contra ella. Pero con lo que no contó fue con Yami que le lanzo un ataque superior al anterior.

-Te encuentras bien, Teana-pregunto inquieto el joven mientras se le acercaba a la ojiazul. Esta asintió

-Estos Jin tiene la capacidad de fusionarse entre ellos. La primera Bestia que atacaste fue su unión, Quimera.-explico la niña entretanto los sellaba mientras Yami observaba que los demás al parecer ya habían acabado igualmente y ahora empezaban a pagar el fuego y buscar heridos-Al acercarme note que las alas y una de las cabezas desaparecieron, esta era solamente Gazella y sentí a Beffoment cerca de ti. Por eso lo ataque.

-Tonta-le grito el joven mirándole muy molesto. Teana se perturbó. Por que la llamaba así?-Por qué no terminantes primero con Gazella siendo tu un blanco muy fácil de destruir!

-Porque confió en ti-agrego la niña con una sonrisa-Sabia que te darías cuenta y no dejarías que me ataque.

El joven Faraón se sintió incomodo. Como pudo dudar de ella. En ese momento creyó que le estaba atacando a él. Teana se le acerco para sacudirlo un poco ya que cuando cayeron el traje de Yami se ensucio bastante. En esas estaba cuando algo toco su hombro. Al levantar su mirada se encontró con unos hermoso ojos púrpuras mirándola.

-Gracias Teana-le dijo con una sonrisa. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente teniendo que esquivar su mirada para que no la viera.

-No te preocupes-añadió la niña ahora sacudiendo su larga falda verde agua

-Si pero nunca vuelvas a hacerlo-agrego el joven mientras le daba pequeños "coscorrones" en la cabeza de ella. Teana simplemente sonrió mientras con sus manos se cubrió, hacia tiempo que él no jugaba con ella de esa manera. Aunque ya lo iba a detener porque aparte de regresarle viejos recuerdos tamben le hicieron recordar viejos castigos por sus juegos. Así los encontraron Mahado y Mana que no los interrumpieron y solo se les quedaron mirándolos. Al notar sus presencias se detuvieron.

Buen trabajo chicos-dijo alegremente la joven al ver las dos tablas selladas. Su maestro al escuchar como le hablaba al faraón la resondro, pero Yami le exhortó que estaba bien, ya que Mana, él y el mismo Mahado fueron amigo desde la infancia.

-Saben esto va a poner celoso a Seto, los Jin de fusión son muy raros-dijo el joven de cabello tricolor con un tono de orgullo en su voz- Aunque no esperaron que una niña los atacara de esa forma, no Teana?-Bajo su mirada esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Sin embargo solo recibió silencio. Teana no se sentía bien, esta vez aunque se esforzara en centrar su vista no podía lograrlo y poco a poco sintió como se le iban las fuerzas. Finalmente de desmayo.

Teana-gritaron los jóvenes bastante preocupados. Yami la cogió antes de que se cayera y la sostenía mientras trataban de reanimarla.

-Yami, tu mano!-advirtió Mana. El joven se la miro: estaba manchada de sangre. Pero como podía ser eso si el no fue herido .

A menos que... 

Movió cuidadosamente a la pequeña en sus brazos, no había duda la sangre era de ella. _Pero ella también no fue herida _salvo que no fuera una lesión reciente.

-Debe de habérsela echo el Jin de fuego-dijo Mahado quitándole toda duda. Recordó que cubrió a Yami y luego de sellarlo se regreso sola a palacio. Seguramente no quería que le vieran la lesión, pero de eso ya había pasado una semana y era muy raro que no se hubiera "curado" ya-Posiblemente un ataque especial de él, lo mejor será retornar pronto a Palacio y esperar que reaccione-explico el sacerdote.

El joven de cabello tricolor accedió mientras carga en sus brazos a la pequeña-Mahado te dejo a cargo y acompáñame Mana por favor, -Ambos magos asintieron para luego hacer sus respetivas peticiones. Pegasus galopo rápidamente hacia Palacio al mismo tiempo que Mana sostenía a la pequeña.

Una figura encapuchada que había visto todo camuflada por las sombras se retiro del lugar al mismo tiempo que ellos

-Al fin te hallé Teana-

_**Continuara...**_

Yami-mel: Y que tal? Se que hay cabos sueltos pero se resolverán en el próximo capitulo Mel: No es que halla cabos sueltos, sino que no se entiende en nada 

_**Yami-mel: Lo se, lo que pasa es que si lo pongo mejor se va descubrir todo de golpe y quiero que la duda quede hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Mel: Así solo conseguirás que nadie lea la historia**_

_**Yami-mel: Pero daré un adelanto, Por ejemplo Por que Teana dijo eso, se recuperará( lo se pregunta Tonta), Quien es el misterio hombre y p q busca a la niña? Todo esto lo sabrán dentro de 14 días**_

_**Mel: No prometas cosa que no vas a cumplir**_

_**Yami-mel: Esta si lo creo pq ya esta casi listo y ya vamos a acabar las clases así que no va a ver castigo**_

_**Mel: (con voz muy pero muy baja) Eso crees tu **_

_**Yami-mel: Solo esperen solo que aun no se que titulo ponerle, además si alguien me aconseja otro para este chapter aceptamos sugerencias.**_

**_Mel: Y que te toca decir querido faraón _**¬ ¬

Yami: (Aun sujeto por el cuello por los remos) Dejen un rewiew 

_**Yami-mel y Mel: Ya lo oyeron**_


End file.
